Centriepistula
was purchased in 1903 by P. Pieus I, standing on what was a run down part of Dellaroma, the capital of Liguira. |established_event1 = Purchased. |established_date1 = 1903 |established_event2 = Palace built. |established_date2 = 1905 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |area_km2 = 146.45031 |area_sq_mi = 91 |percent_water = 0% (all ice was paved and developed) |area_label = Total |population_estimate = Permanent residents: 30 |population_estimate_year = 1923 |population_census = Permanet residents: 301, not counting staff and bodygaurds. |population_census_year = 2008 |population_density_km2 = 0.48654588 |population_density_sq_mi = 3.3076923 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = . |currency = Vatican |currency_code = ☦ |DST_note = No. |drives_on = Right |calling_code = 777 |membership = USA, Governance, Liguira. |legislature = Papa's Conclave |upper_house = Uber Boarf of Pope Electors |lower_house = Saint Board |image_map3 = |footnote1 = Parody of Vatican City |footnote2 = The P.O.P.E. lives here. |footnote3 = }} The ''' is the headquarters and hallowed ground at which the Governance stands and runs out of. It is condsidered a city-state officially, though some creatures treat it as its own country, others a special USA city. History The was once just a bunch of ruins from a run down part of Dellaroma, the captial city of Liguira. In 1903, however, P. Pieus I bought the land and declared it the Communications' See. For the next two years, the Palace was built. Since then, various P.O.P.E.s have added on, erecting statues fountains, fancy buildings, and such. A massive telenacle was also built for the P.O.P.E. and any toutists. It is where the P.O.P.E. holds his special monthly Tech-Time. Every week, a Cardinal, Teranarch, or other major figure will perform a normal Tech-Time for the masses (but it is not televised). Currency The currency of is the "Vatican", notated as ☦ . Vaticans are completely worthless outaide of the Communications' See. Oddly, the currency's.sole purpose is for tourists. Patrons exchange their money for Vaticans, which serve as tokens for various arcades, telenacle admissions, attractions and souviniers. When customers leave, they exchange their remaining Vaticans back to currency, but the Governance gets a 1.5% portion. In this way, the See and Bugzy's Casino operate in a similar manner. However, most of the 's currency comes from monthly power, phone, internet, and cell phone bills. The tourism at the See brings in very little revenue compared to its monopolized services. Language Latin is the official language of the , and every staff member and hierarchy rank can speak it fluently. In fact, the current P.O.P.E., P. Benzin has been known to start breaking out into Latin right in the middle of a speech, particularly when he gets excited and really into his speech or Tech-Time (as nerds tend to do). The PWNtiff also writes his documents in pure Latin, though they are always translated. When the P.O.P.E. gets angry, he will sometimes scream in Latin. The other official language, Binary, is of course necessary for telephones, computers and such. Morse Code, its tertiary official language, is obsolete but still taught to Governance employees because the Governance was originally a telegraph firm. English is unofficial, but it is obviously used for the commoners. Places There is a LOT to do in the See. Among many things... *Visit the Popol Palace. *Visit the arcade and play Governance-themed games such as "Whack-a-Gate$", a trivia game on the company's banning history called "Spot that Heretic", and the most popular game, "Super P.O.P.E. World", a Governance spin-off of the wildly popular Super Antics World. In it, you play as your local Governance leader (or any other), and try to navigate the telephone-themed zones while battling the evil Bill Gate$ minions by stepping on them. The boss is Steve Ballmer, an unknown villain gathered from Gate$' computer courtesy of the AIA. * Head to the Super Telenacle of Bascillica, where you can look at the decorations, see the meuseum, or attend Tech-Time if you're lucky. * The Mega Transformer. Pretty much all power lines run through the at one point or another, and this power transformer steps-up them all. Via the See, power lines gain enough voltage to send electricity anywhere on thr continent. * The Popol Plant. The largest Power Plant for miles on end, this nuclear power plant makes for great field trips. Let's hope a meltdown will never happen! The plant and the Transformer cover a whopping twenty four square miles total. * Secret Tunnels and Passageways! Conspiracy Theories abound on what lies in the bowels of the ! Add them! * Oxigrave. Here the famous advertiser Billy Mays was buried. May he Rest in Peace. *''Add more...'' I mean it............ Geography Ninety miles of beautiful buildings with power lines and telephone poles aligning pretty much every sideealk and road, some on the rooves of buildings. No space is spared, as a telecommunications company, the Governance knows how to maximize space. The Popol Power Plant, the Transformer, and the Palace occupy a whopping total of twenty nine square miles. They are all very ornate, and barely resemble their industrial, non-hallowed counterparts. When is the last time you've seen a marble power plant with decoratively trimmed cooling towers? Flag, Motto, and Anthem The flag of the Governance is strightforward. White, representing purity (AKA they're not corrupt), yellow, representing dominance, and the telephone because, well, they're a telephone company. If you look closely at the Flag, you'll see Morse Code near the bottom. The code reads "I love my job.". The Anthem of the is the whirring sound of a dial-up connection. The nostalgic noise is a symbol of tradition, since the Governance originated as a telegraph and telephone corporation. The motto translates to "all your telephone are belong to us". Obviously, they're a monopoly, but the translation was a "dumb error" the Governance never bothered to fix. Goverment See Governance, Governance Hierarchy, and P.O.P.E.. Inhabitants Only penguins are allowed to live in the See, but anyone is welcome to come for vacation and tourism. Culture WRITE IT! I MEAN IT. See Also * P.O.P.E. * Governance * Governance Hierarchy * Saint Board * Telenacle External Links *The parody. Category:Countries Category:Rooms Category:Governance